The Weather
by Burning Rubber
Summary: Drabble. Cecil and Carlos are having dinner. Carlos asks Cecil a question about the weather. WTNV. Cecilos.
1. Chapter 1

I posted this on Tumblr. It got a positive reaction, so I thought I should share it on here too. Please favorite and review if you liked it!

* * *

><p>"How come you never actually talk about the weather?" Carlos asks out of nowhere. Perhaps as a man of science he can't stand unknowns. Perhaps as a man simply he can't stand the silence at all. We'll never really know.<p>

Cecil pauses for a moment, setting down his fork. " Well have you ever thought that I am?"

"No, no, I have never thought that, Cecil." Carlos finishes the last bite of his salad. "Explain in detail. You know I'm a fan of those."

"The songs, the musical notes and the pirouetting voices explain the weather for me. A man singing about waiting for a bus in the rain, lets us know nothing will never get done today. The powers at be won't permit it. The day has been cancelled. Also, it is raining. A song with deep chords and high chirps mean it's a nice day out. Go enjoy the polluted air. Take advantages of the day before it is gone. And try your best to not ingest wheat products, dear listeners!"

Cecil takes a sip from his empty cup. "This is good air. Did you make it just for me?"

"No." Carlos chuckles. "I don't make air period. I can make some carbon dioxide for you in you want though." Carlos gestures towards the cup.

"Suuuure." Cecil remarks not really sure of what Carlos is laughing at.

Cecil shrugs, dismissing any question with the sway of his shoulders and continues talking. "The music explains the whole day, and I make it known for the whole community! My simple words could never transcend and penetrate the hearts of my listeners the way those vibrations do. I think it's the easiest way to express the weather."

"Interesting reasoning." Carlos rests his jaw in his hands. "You know, I had always thought it was because you got bored in the studio. Especially since the weather is the same nearly everyday. It stays a pleasantly hellish 112 degrees. Surely, repeating it so often must get dull."

Cecil laughs and it fills the very empty house as the sound waves ricochet along the walls. Although, it's over exaggerated and rings hollow in Carlos's perfect ears. Carlos knows this insincerity. He's been seeing it a lot lately since they came into town.

"Oooooh, that's crazy." Cecil gives his lover a wink with his third eye. "You know I could never be bored with my job." Cecil grits his teeth and forces a grotesque smile. "**StrexCorp®** treats all it's employees far too good for that. I must stay productive, always."

Cecil mouths the words. 'The walls have ears.'

Carlos waves his hand as if he was a seventeenth century queen of France. Which is to say he did so with much ease and elegance, but in a manner that screamed _I don't give one flying fuck and neither should you._

Carlos smiles to reassure his boyfriend. "Don't worry. This house is so old that it's hard of hearing."

"Oh well if that's the case," Cecil looks around the house to put his mind at ease. It certainly looks old enough to have impaired hearing. "I do it because the interns and me like to have short dance parties while the music plays."

"What?" Carlos barks. Cecil nods with twinkling eyes, and it's then Carlos realizes to just let it be. It all makes sense in Cecil's mind and that's all that really matters. "Dance parties, huh? Sounds fun."

"They most certainly are!" Cecil coos excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Part two because why not?

The song _She Blinded Me with Science_ by Thomas Dolby is referenced. I don't claim ownership of the lyrics nor the characters of WTNV.

* * *

><p>"Am I supposed to be here?" Innocent Carlos asks. His finger nervously wrap around one and other.<p>

Cecil waves his hand at him horizontally then shakes his head up and down. Carlos is very confused as to whether this means yes or no. Is he surprised that he got such an answer from the man who answered 'tralse' to every trivia question he asked him? No, no he is not. Carlos should have known better.

"What if station management walks by?"

Cecil's face turns grim for a minute then he promptly shrugs his shoulders.

"Hide." The blond mouths and then points to table.

"Hide? Cecil!" The tan man lectures his boyfriend in one word.

Cecil pouts his lips.

"I thought I was coming here to discuss our findings, or to explain something scientific to the listeners."

The blond shakes his head and gives his boyfriend the puppy-eyed look. It works even better when you have three eyes, poor Carlos never stood a chance.

"Well..." Carlos tries to comfort himself and rests his hands on his head. "I guess that worked last time." The whole idea of this still leaves a sick feeling in his stomach. There's so many unknown variables to consider here. So much potential energy for things to go _wrong_, terribly, terribly wrong. He really shouldnt be here. There's work to be done at the lab.

Cecil's feathery voice rings across the radio station.

"Now dear listeners, I bring you a special Weather, a throwback. This is one is dedicated to _science_."

Cecil steps away from his microphone and slides a hand through his gelled hair.

The synthpop music starts to play both in the radio booth and on air.

_"It's poetry in motion. She turned her tender eyes to me." _The speakers boom.

The man starts to sing along and snaps his fingers to the beat as best as he can.

"Cecil?" Carlos cocks his head the the left and stares quizzically at the radio host.

"¿Quisiera bailar conmigo?" Asks Cecil, trying his best to sound authentic.

"I don't actually speak Spanish, Cecil."

"Caaarloos," The average man purrs at his boyfriend. "It's tiiimee to dance." The neither fat or slim man makes his way towards Carlos.

_"As deep as any ocean. As sweet as any harmony, Mmm-" _The lyrics reverberate around the room.

"Oh no, no, really" Carlos shakes his head adamantly. "I don't need to dance. I'm a scientist. Scientist don't dance well. It's been proven over and over again..."

"Scientifically proven?" Asks the blond now swaying his hips to the music.

"Ugh, yes?" Lies Carlos.

"Well..." Cecil smirks leaning closely into man with the most beautiful curls in existence. "even I know that for something to be proven scientifically, you have to test it over and over again." Cecil's words tickle Carlos skin.

"And it only takes one time to be disproven to blow away the whole darn theory." Cecil blows air on his boyfriend's ear. "I intend to do a little research for myself."

Carlos starts to blush.

_"But she blinded me with science. 'She blinded me with science!'"_

Cecil seizes this moment.

"You've blinded me with science, my dear scientist."

_"And failed me in biology!" _The song continues.

"Oh dear, don't do that." Cecil says flatly. His crinkled brow shows the stress that just the thought reflecting back on college days.

They both laugh at that and Cecil grabs onto his partner's hand. Carlos stares at his boyfriend for a minute then eventually gives in. The couple dance to the wacky beat, and Carlos struggles to find a rhythm. Cecil is more than happy to guide him though. By the time the last chorus rings through their ears, Carlos is able to boogie down his boyfriend.

When the song finishes the couple are caught in a daze.

Carlos adjusts his glasses. "Cecil to be honest, I think you're the real poetry in motion here."

Cecil for the first time perhaps ever in his life is at a lost for words. Cecil plunges into his boyfriend and kisses his fiercely.

Just then Maureen comes in with coffee. A small blush crosses her face and she promptly turns around.

Cecil breaks the kiss.

"Mhhh, Maureen, thanks for getting this coffee. You're back earlier than I expected though." Cecil is smiling at the young girl, but his third eye is strangely glaring at her.

"I can see that." She crosses her arms, a bemused smile playing on her lips.

"Now, I need you to go clean Khoshekh litter box."

"Seriously?" She wines.

"Very seriously." His smile broadens. "Thanks!"

Carlos tugs on Cecil arm. "Umm... Cecil."

Cecil turns to his lover. "Yes, my brilliant scientist?"

Cecil blushes and runs to his hair.

"Sorry for the delay dear listeners, I had attend to some very important business here in the station. But now, I'm back..."

Carlos takes a seat next to Cecil laying his hand onto of Cecil's.

"Thanks for doing this." Carlos whisperers, trying his best to make sure his voice wont be picked up on air.

Cecil shakes his head, grinning ear to ear literally and interlocks his fingers with Carlos.


End file.
